Phantom of the Opera
by Bar 96
Summary: The lyirics to every song wrighten for POTO K-plus sence some of the songs are a bit sugestive and some of them cuss if you guys are gonna use any of these songs you can just copy and paste off this 'story' so ya'll don't have to right them out
1. Christine

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NON OF THE SONGS IN THIS STORIE THEY WERE ALL WRIGHTEN OF THE PLAY/MOVIE PAHNTOM OF THE OPERA

Song #1-Christine

(Raoul)

I was never crazy for flowers,  
I confess that nothing left me colder;  
I could watch a daisy for hours  
And I'd feel sev'ral hours older!  
Lilacs and lilies, any bloom you please,  
Never failed to make my sense freeze.  
But now I love each blossom that I see,  
For a lovely little rose loves me.  
Now my life is crystalline, when I'm with my Christine,  
With a girl like Christine,  
How could I be blue?  
Hand in hand we'll sing  
Me and little Christine;  
You will be beside me, it'll Just be me and you.  
Oh! I once heard a poem that goes: "A rose is a rose is a rose"  
Well I don't agree,  
Take it from me,  
There's one rose sweeter than any that grows!  
And that's my Christine.  
You Just wait and see  
Life is one sweet beautiful song to me.  
Now my life is crystalline,

(Christine)

Oh, we'll be happy, I know.

(Raoul)

Since I found my Christine

(Christine)

Off to the chapel we'll go

(Raoul)

With a girl like Christine

(Christine)

So how could we be blue?

(Raoul)

How could I be blue?

(Christine)

Oh we'll have us a home out west. A nice little split-level nest. And in ev'ry room roses in bloom...

(Raoul)

But there's one rose sweeter than all of the rest!  
Then that's my Christine

(Christine)

Hand in hand we'll sing.

(Both)

Life is one sweet beautiful song  
When love is right then  
What can be wrong?  
Life is one sweet beautiful song  
To me!

(Raoul lifts Christine into his arms, they kiss, and he carries her offstage) 

* * *

A/N:

You see what getting your wisdom teeth out does to you you start wrighting really dumb stuff


	2. Think of Me

Think of Me

(CHRISTINE)

Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me

We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . .

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the way things  
might have been . . .

Think of me, think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do -  
there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you . . .

(RAOUL)

Can it be? Can it be Christine?  
Bravo!  
Long ago, it seems so long ago  
How young and innocent we were...  
She may not remember me,  
but I remember her...

(CHRISTINE)

Flowers fades,  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons, so do we  
but please promise me, that sometimes  
you will think of me! 


	3. Why have you brought me here

(Raoul)

Why have you brought me here?

(Christine)

We can't go back now

(Raoul)

We must return

(Christine)

He'll kill you  
His eyes will find us there  
Those eyes that burn  
If he has to kill one thousand men  
The phantom of the opera will kill and kill again

(Raoul)

Who is this Phantom of the Opera?

(Christine)

My God who is this man,who hunts to kill  
I can't escape from him, I never will

(Both)

But in this labyrinth, where night is blind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind.

(Raoul)

There is no Phantom of the Opera.

(Christine)

Raoul I've been there  
To his world of unending night  
To a world where the daylight desolves into darkness, darkness  
Raoul I've seen him, Can I ever forget that sight  
Can I ever escape that face so distorted, deformed  
It was hardly a face in the darkness, darkness  
But his voice filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound  
In the night there was music in my mind  
And through music my soul began to soar  
And I heard like I've never heard before

(Raoul)

What you heard was a dream and nothing more.

(Christine)

Yet in his eyes, all the sadness in the world  
Those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore

(Raoul)

Christine,Christine 


	4. All I Ask of You

(Phantom/Erik)

Christine

(Raoul)

No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you

(Christine)

Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you'll need me with you now and always  
Promise me, that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you

(Raoul)

Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you

(Christine)

All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me

(Raoul)

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you'll need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Christine, that's all i ask of you

(Christine)

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you

(Together)

Share each day with me, each night, each morning

(Christine)

Say you love me

(Raoul)

You know I do

(Together)

Love me  
That's all I ask of you

(Together)

Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me  
That's all I ask of you 


	5. All I ASK of You Reprise

(Phantom/Erik)

I gave you my music. Made your song take wing.

And now how you've repaid me denied me and betrayed me.

He was bound to love you when he heard you sing, Chrisitne.

(Raoul and Christine)

Say you'll share with me one love one life time.

Say the word and I will follow you.

Share each day with me, each night, each morning.

(Phantom/Erik)

You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!


	6. Angel of Music

(PHANTOM)

Bravi, bravi, bravissimi

(MEG)

Christine, Christine

(PHANTOM/Erik)

Christine

(MEG)

Where in the world have you been hiding  
Really, you were perfect  
I only wish I knew your secret  
Who is your great tutor

(CHRISTINE)

Meg, When your mother brought me here to live  
Whenever I'd come down here alone  
To light a candle for my father  
A voice from above  
And in my dreams  
He was always there  
You see, when my father lay dying  
He told me I will be protected by an angel  
An angel of music

(MEG)

Christine, do you believe?  
Do you think the spirit of your father is coaching you?

(CHRISTINE)

who else, Meg?  
Father once spoke of an angel  
I used to dream he'd appear  
Now as I sing, I can sense him  
And I know he's here  
Here in this room he calls me softly  
Somewhere inside hiding  
Somehow I know he's always with me  
He, the unseen genius

(MEG)

Christine, you must have been dreaming  
Stories like this can't come true  
Christine, you are talking in riddles  
And it's not like you

(CHRISTINE)

Angel of Music  
Guide and guardian  
Grant to me your glory

(MEG)

Who is this angel  
This...

(BOTH)

Angel of Music  
Hide no longer  
Secret and strange angel

(CHRISTINE)

He's with me, even now

(MEG)

Your hands are cold

(CHRISTINE)

All around me

(MEG)

Your face, Christine, is white

(CHRISTINE)

It frightens me

(MEG)

Don't be frightened

(MME. GIRY)

No, no  
You did very well, my dear  
He's pleased with you

(FIRMIN)

Ah, Vicomte, vicomte I think we've made  
quite a discovery with Miss Daae

(ANDRE)

Perhaps we can present her to you,

(FIRMIN)

dear Vicomte

(RAOUL)

Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind, this is one  
visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied.  
Thank you

(FIRMIN)

It would appear they've met before

(ANDRE)

Yes


	7. Little Lotte and The Mirror

(RAOUL)

Little Lotte let her mind wander  
Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls  
or of goblins or shoes?

(CHRISTINE)

Raoul

(RAOUL)

or of riddles of frocks

(CHRISTINE)

Those picnics in the attic

(RAOUL)

or of chocolates

(CHRISTINE)

Father playing the violin

(RAOUL)

As we read to each other dark stories of the North

(CHRISTINE)

No - what I love best, Lotte said,  
is when I'm asleep in my bed  
and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!

(BOTH)

The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!

(RAOUL)

You sang like an angel tonight

(CHRISTINE)

Father said, 'When I'm in heaven, child  
I will send the Angel of Music to you'.  
Well, father is dead, Raoul, and I have been  
visited by the Angel of Music.

(RAOUL)

Oh, no doubt of it - And now we'll go to supper!

(CHRISTINE)

No, Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict.

(RAOUL)

Well, I shan't keep you up late!

(CHRISTINE)

Raoul, no

(RAOUL)

You must change. I'll order my carriage.  
Two minutes - Little Lotte.

(CHRISTINE)

No, Raoul, wait!

(PHANTOM/Erik)

Insolent boy!  
This slave of fashion  
basking in your glory!  
Ignorant fool!  
This brave young suitor,  
sharing in my triumph!

(CHRISTINE)

Angel! I hear you!  
Speak, I listen...  
stay by my side, guide me!  
Angel, my soul was weak  
forgive me...  
enter at last, Master!

(PHANTOM/Erik)

Flattering child  
you shall know me,  
see why in shadow I hide  
Look at your face in the mirror  
I am there inside!

(CHRISTINE)

Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!  
Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange angel

(PHANTOM/Erik)

I am your Angel of Music  
Come to me: Angel of Music

(RAOUL)

Whose is that voice?  
Who is that in there?

(PHANTOM/Erik)

I am your Angel of Music

(RAOUL)

Christine, Christine

(PHANTOM/Erik)

Come to me: Angel of Music 


	8. Hannibal

CARLOTTA:  
This trophy from our saviours, from our saviours from the enslaving force of Rome!

GIRL'S CHORUS:  
With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration,  
We greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!

MEN'S CHORUS:  
The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
Hark to our step on the ground!

ALL:  
Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!

PIANGI:  
Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp

REYER:  
Gentlemen, gentlemen...

LEFEVRE:  
Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal".

REYER:  
Monsieur Lefevre, I am rehearsing.

LEFEVRE:  
Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry, ladies and gentlemen,  
Please if I could have your attention, thank you.

As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my imminent retirement.  
I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen  
Who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre.

FIRMIN:  
And we are deeply honoured to introduce our new patron, the Vicomte de Changy

RAOUL:  
My parents and I are honoured to support all the arts especially the world renowned Opera Populaire

LEFEVRE:  
Vicomte, Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now.  
And Signor Ubaldo Piangi.

RAOUL:  
An honour, Signor. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal.  
I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, monsieur.

REYER:  
Thank you, Monsieur Le Vicomte. Once more if you please, signor.

CARLOTTA:  
He loves me!

GIRY:  
We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets, monsieur

FIRMIN:  
I see why, especially that little blonde angel.

GIRY:  
My daughter, Meg Giry.

FIRMIN:  
And that exceptional beauty? No relation, I trust.

GIRY:  
Christine Daa , promising talent, Monsieur Firmin, very promising.

FIRMIN:  
Daa , you say? No relation to the famous Swedish violinist?

GIRY:  
His only child, orphan at 7, when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitory.

FIRMIN:  
An orphan, you say!

CHORUS:  
Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests, the elephants of Carthage!  
As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!

CHORUS WITH CARLOTTA AND PIANGI:  
The trumpeting elephants sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
Hark to their step on the ground, hear the drums! Hannibal comes!

ANDRE:  
Mosieur Reyer, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in Act Three of "Hannibal"?  
Perhaps if Signora...

CARLOTTA:  
Yes...Yes...Monsieur Reyer?

REYER:  
If my diva commands.

CARLOTTA:  
Yes I do


	9. Phantom of the Opera

CHRISTINE  
In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind

PHANTOM  
Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind

CHRISTINE  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

PHANTOM  
It's me they hear...

BOTH  
Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my/your mind

BACKGROUND  
He s there, the phantom of the opera!

CHRISTINE  
He s there, the phantom of the opera

PHANTOM  
In all your fantasies, you always knew  
that man and mystery . . .

CHRISTINE  
. . . were both in you . . .

BOTH  
And in this labyrinth,  
where night is blind,  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is there/here inside your/my mind . . .

PHANTOM  
Sing, my Angel of Music!

CHRISTINE  
He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera . . .  
(vocalizing)

PHANTOM  
Sing, Sing  
Sing for me  
Sing, my Angel of music  
Sing for me! 


	10. Music of the Night

Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it secretly posses you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot find  
The darkness of the music of the night

Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me

Floating, folding, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night 


	11. I Rember and Stranger then you Drempt it

CHRISTINE  
I remember there was mist  
swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake  
There were candles all around,  
and on the lake there was a boat,  
and in the boat there was a man

Who was that shape in the shadows?  
Whose is the face in the mask?

PHANTOM  
Damn you!  
You little prying Pandora!  
You little demon  
Is this what you wanted to see?  
Curse you!  
You little lying Delilah!  
You little viper  
Now you cannot ever be free!

Damn you...  
Curse you...

Stranger than you dreamt it  
Can you even dare to look  
or bare to think of me:  
this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in h***,  
but secretly yearns for heaven,  
secretly... secretly...  
Christine...

Fear can turn to love - you'll learn to see  
to find the man behind the monster:  
this repulsive carcass, who seems a beast  
but secretly dreams of beauty,  
secretly... secretly...  
Oh, Christine...

Come, we must return  
Those two fools Who run my  
theater will be missing you. 


	12. Prima Donna and Notes

Firmin  
"Mystery after gala night," it says, "mystery of sopranos flight".  
"Mystified," all the papers say, "We are mystified. We suspect foul play!"  
Bad news on soprano scene  
First Carlotta, now Christine.  
Still at least the seats get sold,  
Gossip's worth its weight in gold.  
What a way to run a business  
Spare me these unending trials  
Half your cast disappears  
But the crowd still cheers  
Opera!  
To hell with Gluck and Handel  
Have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!

Andre  
Damnable!  
Will they all walk out?  
This is damnable!

Firmin  
Andre please don't shout  
It's publicity and the take is vast  
Free publicity

Andre  
But we have no cast!

Firmin  
Andre have you seen the queue  
Ah, it seems you've got one too

Andre  
"Dear Andre what a charming gala,  
Christine was in a word sublime  
We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left  
On that note: The diva's a disaster,  
Must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime?"

Firmin  
"Dear Firmin just a brief reminder;  
My salary has not been paid  
Send it care of the ghost  
By return of post  
P.T.O No one likes a debter so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"

Andre & Firmin  
Who would have the gall to send this?  
Someone with a puerile brain  
These are both signed O.G  
Who the hell is he?  
Opera Ghost!

Firmin  
It is nothing short of shocking

Andre  
He is mocking our position

Firmin  
In addition he wants money

Andre  
What a funny apparition

Andre & Firmin  
To expect a large retainer  
Nothing plainer  
He is clearly quite insane

Raoul  
Where is she?

Andre  
You mean Carlotta?

Raoul  
I mean Miss Daae.  
Where is she?

Firmin  
Well how should we know?

Raoul  
I want an answer  
I take it that you sent me this note

Andre  
What all this nonsense?  
Of course not

Firmin  
Don't look at us

Raoul  
She's not with you then?

Firmin  
Of course not

Andre  
We're in the dark

Raoul  
Monsieur don't argue  
Isn't this the letter you wrote

Firmin  
And what is is that we're meant to have wrote?  
...Written!

Andre  
D"o not fear for Miss Daae  
The Angel of Music has her under his wing  
Make no attempt to see her again."

Raoul  
If you didn't write it then who did?

Carlotta  
Where is he?

Andre  
Ah, welcome back!

Carlotta & Piangi  
Where is he?  
Your precious patron  
Where is he?

Raoul  
What is it now?

Carlotta  
I have your letter  
A letter that which I rather resent

Firmin  
And did you send it?

Raoul  
Of course not!

Andre  
As if he would

Carlotta & Piangi  
You didn't send it?

Raoul  
Of course not!

Firmin  
What going on?

Carlotta  
You dare to tell me  
That this is not the letter you sent

Raoul  
And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?  
"Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered.  
Christine Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight.  
Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place."

Andre & Firmin  
Far too many notes for my taste  
And most of them about Christine  
All we've heard since we came  
Is Miss Daae's name

Madame Giry  
Miss Daae has returned

Firmin  
No worse for wear as far as we're concerned

Andre  
Where precisely is she now?

Madame Giry  
I thought it best she was alone

Meg  
She needed rest

Raoul  
May I see her?

Madame Giry  
No monsieur she will see no one

Carlotta & Piangi  
Will she sing?  
Will she sing?

Madame Giry  
Here I have a note

All (except Madame Giry and Meg)  
Let me see it

Firmin  
Please  
"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most aimnable nature detailing how my Opera House is to be run  
You have ignored my orders...

Phantom  
...I shall give you one last chance  
Christine Daae has returned to you  
And I am anxious her career should progress  
In the new production of Il Muto  
You will therefore cast Carlotta as the page boy  
And put Miss Daae in the role of Countess  
The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal  
The role of the page boy is silent which makes my casting in a word, ideal  
I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box 5 which will be kept empty for me  
Should these commands be ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur  
I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant  
O.G

Carlotta & Piangi  
Christine!

Andre  
What ever next?

Carlotta & Piangi  
It's all a ploy to help Christine

Firmin  
This is insane

Carlotta  
I know who sent this  
The Viscount, her lover

Raoul  
Indeed, can you belive this?

Firmin  
Signora

Carlotta  
O tradori!

Andre  
This is a joke

Firmin  
This changes nothing

Carlotta  
O mentitori

Firmin  
Signora!

Andre  
You are our star

Firmin  
And always will be

Andre  
Signora

Firmin  
The man is made

Andre  
We don't take orders

Firmin  
Miss Daae will be playing the page boy  
The silent role

Andre & Firmin  
Carlotta will be playing the lead

Charlotta  
It's useless trying to appease me

Piangi  
Appease her!

Carlotta  
You're only saying this to please me

Piangi  
Please her!

Carlotta & Piangi  
Lasciatemi morire!  
O padre mio!  
Dio!

Madame Giry  
Who scorn his word beware to those

Carlotta  
You have reviled me!

Madame Giry  
The angel sees, the angel knows

Raoul  
Why did Christine fly from my arms?

Carlotta  
You have rebuked me!

Andre & Firmin  
Sinora, pardon us

Carlotta  
You have replaced me

Aandre & Firmin  
Please Signora we beseech you

Madame Giry  
This hour shall see your darkest fears

Raoul  
I must see her

Carlotta & Piangi  
Abbandonata!  
Deseredata!  
O, sventurata!

Madame Giry  
The angel sees, the angel hears

Raoul  
Where did she go?

Carlotta & Piangi  
Abbandonata!

Andre & Firmin  
Senora sing for us

Carlotta & Piangi  
Disgraziata!

Andre & Firmin  
Don't be a matyr

All  
What new suprises lie in store

Firmin  
Your public needs you

Andre  
We need you too

Carlotta  
Wouldn't you rather have your precious little ingenue?

Andre & Firmin  
Signora no! The World wants you  
Prima Donna first lady of the stage  
Your devotees are on their knees to implore you

Andre  
Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?

Firmin  
Think of how they all adore you

Andre & Firmin  
Prima donna enchant us once again

Andre  
Think of your muse

Firmin  
And all your queues 'round the theatre!

Andre & Firmin  
Can you deny us the triumph in store?

Andre, Firmin & Piangi  
Sing Prima Donna once more

Raoul  
Christine spoke of an angel

Charlotta  
Prima Donna your song shall live again

Andre & Firmin  
Think of your public

Carlotta  
You took a snub but there's a public who needs you

Madame Giry  
She has heard the voice of the Angel of Music

Andre & Firmin  
Those who hear you liken you to an angel

Carlotta  
Think of the cry of undying support

Andre  
We get her Opera

Firmin  
She gets her limelight

Carlotta  
Follow where the lime light leads you

Andre & Firmin  
Leading ladies are a trial

Carlotta  
Prima Donna your song shall never die  
You'll sing again and to unending ovation

Raoul  
Order, warnings lunatic!

Andre & Firmin  
This misacating will invite damnation  
Lunatic demands are regular occurences

Carlotta  
Think how you'll sing in that final encore

Andre & Firmin  
Sing Prima Donna once more

Raoul  
I must see these demands are rejected

Andre & Firmin  
Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve  
A chorus girl whose gone and slept with the patron?  
Raoul and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet!  
Although he may demur, he must have been with her!

Carlotta  
Fortunata!  
Non ancor abbandonata!

Andre & Firmin  
You'd never get away with all this in a play,  
but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue  
It's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera!

Meg & Christine  
For if his curse is on this Opera

All  
Prima Donna the world is at your feet  
A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!  
Still, the dryest throat will reach the highest note  
Sing Prima Donna  
Once more! 


	13. Il Muto

They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!  
His Lordship, sure, would die of shock  
His Lordship is a laughing-stock!  
Should he suspect her, God protect her!  
Shame! Shame! Shame!  
This faithless lady's bound for HADES!  
Shame! Shame! Shame!  
Serafimo - your disguise is perfect.  
Who can this be?  
Gentle wife, admit your loving husband.  
My love - I am called to England on affairs of State,  
And must leave you with your new maid.  
Though I'd happily take the maid with me.  
The old fool's leaving!  
Serafimo - away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!  
Poor fool, he makes me laugh!  
Haha, Haha...  
Time I tried to get a better better half!  
Poor fool, he doesn't know!  
Hoho, Hoho...  
If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!  
Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?  
He's here: the Phantom of the Opera ...  
It's him  
Your part is silent, little toad!  
A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad ...  
Serafimo, away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my ...  
Poor fool, he makes me laugh -  
Hahahahaha!  
Croak, croak, croak, croak, croak, croak  
Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time ...  
... when the role of the Countess will be played by Miss Christine Daae.  
Meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera.  
Are you alright?  
Raoul, we're not safe here  
Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats.  
Do not panic.  
It was an accident ... simply an accident


	14. We have all been blind

Raoul:  
We have all been blind and yet the answer is staring us in the face.  
This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend.

Firmin and Andre:  
We're listening. Go on.

Raoul:  
We shall play his game, perform his work, but remember we hold the ace.  
For if Ms. Daae sings, he is certain to attend.

Firmin/Andre:  
We are certain the doors are barred.  
We are certain the police are there.

Raoul:  
We are certain they're armed.

Firmin/Andre/Raoul:  
The curtain falls, his reign will end.

Christine (speaking):  
Raoul I'm frightened. Don't make me do this. It scares me.  
Don't put me through this ordeal by fire.  
He'll take me. I know. We'll be parted forever. He won't let me go.  
What I once used to dream, I now dread. If he finds me it won't ever end.  
(singing)  
And he'll always be there singing songs in my head.  
He'll always be there singing songs in my head.

Raoul:  
You said yourself he was nothing but a man,  
yet while he lives he will haunt us 'til we're dead.

Christine:  
Twisted every way, what answer can I give?  
Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live?  
Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?  
Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice?  
He kills without a thought. He murders all that's good.  
I know I can't refuse, and yet I wish I could.  
Oh God, if I agree what horrors wait for me, in this, the Phantom's opera?

Raoul:  
Christine, Christine don't think that I don't care,  
but every hope, and every prayer rests on you now.

Phantom:  
Seal my fate tonight. I hate to have to cut the fun short.  
But the jokes wearing thin, let the audience in, let my opera begin


	15. Don Juan and Past the Point of No Return

(The set of the final scene of "Don Juan TRIUMPHANT" A huge hall with an arch.  
Behind the arch, which has curtains, is a bed.  
A fine table, laid for two. PASSARINO, DON JUAN'S servant,  
is directing the STAFF as they make the room ready.  
They are a crowd of sixteenth century ruffians and hoydens,  
proud of their master's reputation as a libertine)

CHORUS

Here the sire may serve the dam,  
here the master takes his meat!  
Here the sacrificial lamb  
utters one despairing bleat!

CARLOTTA AND CHORUS

Poor young maiden! For the thrill  
on your tongue of stolen sweets  
you will have to pay the bill -  
tangled in the winding sheets!

Serve the meal and serve the maid!  
Serve the master so that, when  
tables, plans and maids are laid,  
Don Juan triumphs once again!

(SIGNOR PIANGI, as Don Juan, emerges from behind the arch.  
MEG, a gypsy dancer pirouettes coquettishly for him.  
He throws her a purse. She catches it and leaves)

DON JUAN

Passarino, faithful friend,  
once again recite the plan.

PASSARINO

Your young guest believes I'm you -  
I, the master, you, the man.

DON JUAN

When you met you wore my cloak,  
with my scarf you hid your face.  
She believes she dines with me,  
in her master's borrowed place!  
Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff,  
stealing what, in truth, is mine.  
When it's late and modesty  
starts to mellow, with the wine . . .

PASSARINO

You come home! I use your voice -  
slam the door like crack of doom!

DON JUAN

I shall say: "come - hide with me!  
Where, oh, where? Of course - my room!"

PASSARINO

Poor thing hasn't got a chance!

DON JUAN

Here's my hat, my cloak and sword.  
Conquest is assured,  
if I do not forget myself and laugh . . .

(DON JUAN puts on PASSARINO's cloak  
and goes into the curtained alcove where the bed awaits.  
Although we do not yet know it, the Punjab Lasso has done its work,  
and SIGNOR PIANGI is no more.  
When next we see DON JUAN, it will be the PHANTOM.  
Meanwhile, we hear AMINTA (CHRISTINE) singing happily in the distance)

AMINTA (CHRISTINE - offstage, entering)

". . . no thoughts  
within her head,  
but thoughts of joy!  
No dreams  
within her heart  
but dreams of love!"

PASSARINO (onstage)

Master?

DON JUAN (PHANTOM - behind the curtain)

Passarino - go away!  
For the trap is set and waits for its prey . . .

(PASSARINO leaves. CHRISTINE (AMINTA) enters.  
She takes off her cloak and sits down. Looks about her. No one.  
She starts on an apple.  
The PHANTOM, disguised as DON JUAN pretending to be PASSARINO,  
emerges.  
He now wears PASSARINO's robe, the cowl of which hides his face.  
His first words startle her)

DON JUAN (PHANTOM)

You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . .

I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defences  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played  
till now are at  
an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . .

What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us . . .?

Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . .

AMINTA (CHRISTINE)

You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . .

I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenceless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,

I've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?

When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?

BOTH

Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . .

(By now the audience and the POLICE have realised  
that SIGNOR PIANGI is dead behind the curtain,  
and it is the PHANTOM who sings in his place.  
CHRISTINE knows it too. As final confirmation, the PHANTOM sings)

PHANTOM

Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Lead me, save me  
from my solitude . . .

(He takes from his finger a ring and holds it out to her.  
Slowly she takes it and puts it on her finger.)

Say you want me  
with you,  
here beside you . . .  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too -  
Christine  
that's all I ask of . . .

(We never reach the word 'you',  
for CHRISTINE quite calmly reveals the PHANTOM'S face to the audience.  
As the FORCES OF LAW close in on the horrifying skull,  
the PHANTOM sweeps his cloak around her and vanishes.

MEG pulls the curtain upstage, revealing PIANGI'S body garotted,  
propped against the bed, his head gruesomely tilted to one side.  
She screams.)

TRANSFORMATION TO:

REVERSE VIEW OF THE STAGE  
(POLICE, STAGEHANDS, etc. rush onto the stage in confusion.  
Also: ANDRE, FIRMIN, RAOUL, GIRY, CARLOTTA and MEG)

CARLOTTA

What is it? What has happened? Ubaldo!

ANDRE

Oh, my God . . . my God . . .

FIRMIN

We're ruined, Andre - ruined!

GIRY (to RAOUL)

Monsieur le Vicomte! Come with me!

CARLOTTA (rushing over to PIANGI's body)

Oh, my darling, my darling . . . who has done  
this ...?

(Hysterical, attacking ANDRE)

You! Why did you let this happen?

(She breaks down, as PIANGI's body is carried off on a stretcher)

GIRY

Monsieur le Vicomte, I know where they are.

RAOUL

But can I trust you?

GIRY

You must. But remember: your hand at the level of  
your eyes!

RAOUL

But why . . .?

GIRY

Why? The Punjab lasso, monsieur. First Buquet. Now Piangi.

MEG (holding up her hand)

Like this, monsieur. I'll come with you.

GIRY

No, Meg! No, you stay here!

(To RAOUL)

Come with me, monsieur. Hurry, or we shall be too  
late . . . 


	16. Down once more & Track down this murder

PHANTOM:  
Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!  
Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!  
Down that path into darkness deep as hell!  
Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?  
Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!

CHORUS:  
Track down this murderer!  
He must be found!

PHANTOM:  
Hounded out by everyone!  
Met with hatred everywhere!  
No kind word from anyone!  
No compassion anywhere!  
Christine, Christine ...  
Why, why ...?

MADAME GIRY:  
Your hand at the level of your eyes!  
... at the level of your eyes ...

CHORUS:  
Track down this murderer he must be found!  
Track down this murderer he must be found!  
Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us, but now we know, the phantom of the opera is here deep  
down inside!  
He's here the Phantom of the Opera...  
He's here the Phantom of the Opera...

CHRISTINE:  
Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?  
Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?

PHANTOM:  
That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joys of the flesh ...  
This face - the infection which poisons our love ...  
This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing ...  
A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing ...  
Pity comes too late - turn around  
and face your fate: an eternity of this before your eyes!

CHRISTINE:  
This haunted face holds no horror for me now ...  
It's in your soul that the true distortion lies ...

PHANTOM:  
Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!  
Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!  
I had rather hoped that you would come.  
And now my wish comes true - you have truly made my night!

RAOUL:  
Free her!  
Do what you like only free her!  
Have you no pity?

PHANTOM:  
Your lover makes a passionate plea!

CHRISTINE:  
Please Raoul, it's useless!

RAOUL:  
I love her!  
Does that mean nothing?  
I love her!  
Show some compassion ...

PHANTOM:  
The world showed no compassion to me!

RAOUL:  
Christine, Christine...  
Let me see her...

PHANTOM:  
Be my guest, sir ...  
Monsieur, I bid you welcome!  
Did you think that I would harm her?  
Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?  
Order your fine horses now!  
Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!  
Nothing can save you now - except perhaps Christine...  
Start a new life with me -  
Buy his freedom with your love!  
Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!  
This is the choice -  
This is the point of no return!

CHRISTINE:  
The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!

RAOUL:  
Christine, forgive me please forgive me ...  
I did it all for you, and all for nothing ...

CHRISTINE:  
Farewell my fallen idol and false friend ...  
We had such hopes, and now those hopes are shattered!

PHANTOM:  
Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!

RAOUL:  
Say you love him and my life is over

PHANTOM:  
All hope of cries for help; no point in fighting!

RAOUL/PHANTOM:  
For either way you choose, he has to win/you cannot win!

PHANTOM:  
So, do you end your days with me,  
or do you send him to his grave?

RAOUL:  
Why make her lie to you, to save me?

CHRISTINE:  
Angel of Music...

PHANTOM:  
Past the point of no return -

RAOUL:  
For pity's sake,  
Christine, say no!

CHRISTINE:  
...who deserves this?

PHANTOM:  
... the final threshold...

RAOUL:  
Don't throw your life away for my sake!

CHRISTINE:  
When will you see reason ...?

PHANTOM:  
His life is now the prize which you must earn!

RAOUL:  
I fought so hard to free you ...

CHRISTINE:  
Angel of Music ...

PHANTOM:  
You've passed the point of no return ...

CHRISTINE:  
... you deceived me.  
I gave my mind blindly.

PHANTOM:  
You try my patience - make your choice!

CHRISTINE:  
Pitiful creature of darkness...  
What kind of life have you known?  
God give me courage to show you you are not alone...

CHORUS:  
Track down this murderer he must be found!  
Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us, but now we know, the phantom of the opera is there  
deep down inside!

PHANTOM:  
Take her - forget me - forget all of this...  
Leave me alone - forget all you've seen...  
Go now - don't let them find you!  
Take the boat - leave me here, go now, don't wait...  
Just take her and go, before it's too late...  
Go!  
GO NOW!  
GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!  
Masquerade...  
Paper faces on parade...  
Masquerade...  
Hide your face so the world will never find you...  
Christine, I love you...

CHRISTINE:  
Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime...  
Say the word and I will follow you...

RAOUL:  
Share each day with me

CHRISTINE:  
each night,

RAOUL/CHRISTINE:  
each morning...

PHANTOM:  
You alone can make my song take flight -  
it's over now, the music of the night! 


	17. Wishing you were here

You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could here your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you helped me to do  
All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companion, you were warm and gentle

Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die!

Wishing you were here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye

Try to forgive  
Teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try!

No more memories  
No more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years

Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye! 


	18. Masqurade

Firmin:  
Misseur Andre!

Andre:  
Misseur Firmin!

Firmin:  
Dear Andre what a splendid party!

Andre:  
The prolouge to a bright new year.

Firmin:  
Quite a night, I'm impressed.

Andre:  
Well one does ones best.

ANDRE/FIRMIN:  
Here's to us!

Andre:  
A toast for the city.

Firmin:  
What a pity that the Phantom can't be here!

Chorus:  
Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade.  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face, so the world will never find you!  
Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade.  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!

Flash of mauve.  
Splash of puce.  
Fool and king.  
Ghoul and goose.  
Green and black.  
Queen and priest.  
Trace of rouge.  
Face of beast.  
Faces.

Take your turn.  
Take a ride.  
On a merry - go - round  
In an inhuman race.

Eye of gold.  
Thigh of blue.  
True is false.  
Who is who?  
Curl of lip.  
Swirl of gown.  
Ace of hearts.  
Face of clown.  
Faces.  
Drink it in  
Drink it up  
'til you drown in the light.  
In the sound.

Raoul/Chistine:  
But who can name the face?

Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds.  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you!

Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads.  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!

Masquerade!  
Seething shadows  
breathing lies.  
Masquerade!  
You can fool  
any friend who  
ever knew you!

Masquerade!  
Leering satyrs,  
peering eyes.  
Masquerade!  
Run and hide -  
but a face will  
still pursue you

Madam Giry:  
What a night

Meg  
What a crowd!

Andre:  
Makes you glad!

Firmin:  
Makes you proud!  
All the creme  
de la creme!

Carlotta:  
Watching us watching them!

Meg/Madam Giry:  
And all our fears  
are in the past!

Andre:  
Three months!

Piangi  
Of relief!

Carlotta  
Of delight!

Andre/Firmin:  
Of Elysian peace!

Meg/Giry  
And we can breathe at last!

Carlotta  
No more notes!

Piangi  
No more ghost!

Giry  
Here's a health!

Andre:  
Here's a toast:  
to a prosperous year!

Firmin:  
To our friends who are here


	19. Learn to be lonely

Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness

Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion

Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You ve always known your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion

Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You ve always known your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived life can be loved alone 


	20. Notes & Twisted Every Way

ANDRE:  
Ludicrous!  
Have you seen the score?

FIRMIN:  
Simply ludicrous!

ANDRE:  
It's the final straw!

FIRMIN:  
This is lunacy!  
Well, you know my views

ANDRE:  
...Utter lunacy!

FIRMIN:  
But we daren't refuse ...

ANDRE:  
Not another  
chandelier

FIRMIN:  
...Look, my friend, what  
we have here ...

ANDRE:  
"Dear Andre,  
Re my orchestrations:  
We need another first bassoon.  
Get a player with tone -  
and that third trombone  
has to go!  
The man could not be deafer,  
so please preferably one  
who plays in tune!"

FIRMIN:  
"Dear Firmin,  
vis a vis my opera:  
some chorus-members must be sacked.  
If you could, find out which  
has a sense of pitch -  
wisely, though,  
I've managed to assign a  
rather minor role to those  
who cannot act!"

CARLOTTA:  
Outrage!

FIRMIN:  
What is it now?

CARLOTTA:  
This whole affair is  
an outrage!

ANDRE:  
Now what's the matter?

CARLOTTA:  
Have you seen  
the size of my part?

ANDRE:  
Signora, listen ...

PIANGI:  
It's an insult!

FIRMIN:  
Not you as well!

PIANGI:  
Just look at this -  
it's an insult!

FIRMIN:  
Please, understand ...

ANDRE:  
Signor! Signora!

CARLOTTA:  
The things I have  
to do for my art!

PIANGI:  
If you can call  
this gibberish "art" !

CARLOTTA:  
Ah! Here's our little flower!

FIRMIN:  
Ah Miss Daae,  
quite the lady  
of the hour!

ANDRE:  
You have  
secured the largest role  
in this "Don Juan".

CARLOTTA:  
Christine Daae?  
She doesn't have  
the voice!

FIRMIN:  
Signora, please!

RAOUL:  
Then I take it  
you're agreeing.

CARLOTTA:  
She's behind this ...

ANDRE:  
It appears we have  
no choice.

CARLOTTA:  
She's the one  
behind this!  
Christine Daae!

CHRISTINE:  
How dare you!

CARLOTTA:  
I'm not a fool!

CHRISTINE:  
You evil woman!  
How dare you!

CARLOTTA:  
You think I'm blind?

CHRISTINE:  
This isn't my fault!  
I don't want any  
part in this plot!

FIRMIN:  
Miss Daae, surely ...

ANDRE:  
But why not?

PIANGI:  
What does she say?

FIRMIN:  
It's your decision  
But why not?

CARLOTTA:  
She's backing out!

ANDRE:  
You have a duty!

CHRISTINE:  
I cannot sing it,  
duty or not!

RAOUL:  
Christine ...  
Christine ...  
You don't have to ...  
they can't make you ...

GIRY:  
Please, monsieur:  
another note.  
"Fondest greetings  
to you all !  
A few instructions  
just before  
rehearsal starts:

ERIK:  
Carlotta must be  
taught to act ... ,"  
... not her normal trick  
of strutting round the stage.  
Our Don Juan must  
lose some weight -  
it's not healthy in  
a man of Piangi's age.  
And my managers  
must learn  
that their place is in  
an office, not the arts.

As for Miss Christine Daae ...  
No doubt she'll  
do her best - it's  
true her voice is  
good. She knows, though,  
should she wish to excel  
she has much still  
to learn, if pride will  
let her  
return to me, her  
teacher,  
her teacher ...

GIRY:  
Your obedient friend ...  
"... and Angel ..."

RAOUL:  
We have all been  
blind - and yet the  
answer is staring us  
in the face ...  
This could be the  
chance to ensnare our  
clever friend ...

ANDRE:  
We're listening

FIRMIN:  
...Go on.

RAOUL:  
We shall play his  
game - perform his  
work - but remember we  
hold the ace ...  
For, if Miss Daae  
sings, he is certain  
to attend ...

ANDRE:  
We make certain  
the doors are barred ...

FIRMIN:  
We make certain  
our men are there ...

RAOUL:  
We make certain  
they're armed ...

ANDRE/FIRMIN/RAOUL:  
The curtain falls.  
His reign will end!

GIRY:  
Madness!

ANDRE:  
I'm not so sure ...

FIRMIN:  
Not if it works ...

GIRY:  
This is madness!

ANDRE:  
The tide will turn!

GIRY:  
Monsieur, believe me -  
there is no way of  
turning the tide!

FIRMIN:  
You stick to ballet!

RAOUL:  
Then help us!

GIRY:  
Monsieur, I can't ...

RAOUL:  
Instead of warning us ...

RAOUL/ANDRE/FIRMIN:  
Help us!

GIRY:  
I wish I could ...

RAOUL/ANDRE/FIRMIN:  
Don't make excuses!

RAOUL:  
Or could it be that  
you're on his side?

GIRY:  
Monsieur, believe me,  
I intend no ill ...  
But messieurs, be careful -  
we have seen him kill ...

ANDRE/FIRMIN:  
We say he'll fall  
and fall he will!

CARLOTTA:  
She's the one behind this!  
Christine!  
This is a ploy to help,  
Christine!

PIANGI:  
This is the truth!  
Christine Daae!

RAOUL:  
This is his undoing!

ANDRE/FIRMIN:  
If you succeed  
you free us all -  
this so called "angel"  
has to fall!

RAOUL:  
Angel of music,  
fear my fury -  
Here is where you fall!

GIRY:  
Hear my warning!  
Fear his fury!

CARLOTTA:  
What glory can  
she hope to gain?  
It's clear to all  
the girl's insane!

ANDRE:  
Christine sings  
We'll get our man ...

PIANGI:  
She is crazy!  
She is raving!

FIRMIN:  
If Christine helps  
us in this plan ...

RAOUL:  
Say your prayers,  
black angel of death!

CHRISTINE:  
Please don't

ANDRE:  
...If Christine won't,  
then no-one can ...

GIRY:  
Monsieur, I beg you,  
do not do this ...

PIANGI/CARLOTTA:  
Gran Dio!  
Che imbroglio

ANDRE/FIRMIN:  
This will seal his fate!

CHRISTINE:  
If you don't stop,  
I'll go mad!  
Raoul, I'm frightened -  
don't make me do this ...  
Raoul, it scares me -  
don't put me through this  
ordeal by fire ...  
he'll take me, I know ...  
we'll be parted for ever ...  
he won't let me go ...  
What I once used to dream  
I now dread ...  
if he finds me, it won't  
ever end ...  
and he'll always be there,  
singing songs in my head ...  
he'll always be there,  
singing songs in my head ...

CARLOTTA:  
She's mad ...

RAOUL:  
You said yourself  
he was nothing  
but a man ...  
Yet while he lives,  
he will haunt us  
till we're dead ...

CHRISTINE:  
Twisted every way,  
what answer can I give?  
Am I to risk my life,  
to win the chance to live?  
Can I betray the man  
who once inspired my voice?  
Do I become his prey?  
Do I have any choice?  
He kills without a thought,  
he murders all that's good . . .  
I know I can't refuse  
and yet, I wish I could . . .  
Oh God - if I agree,  
what horrors wait for me  
in this, the Phantom's opera . . .?

RAOUL:  
Christine, Christine,  
don't think that I don't care -  
but every hope  
and every prayer  
rests on you now . . .  
RAOUL:  
So, it is to be war between us! But this time, clever  
friend, the disaster will be yours!

CHORUS :  
Hide our sword now wounded knight!  
Your vainglorious gasconnade  
brought you to your final fight  
for your pride, high price you've paid!

CHRISTINE:  
Silken couch and hay-filled barn  
both have been his battlefield.

PIANGI:  
Those who tangle with Don Juan . . .

REYER:  
No, no, no! Please.  
Don Juan, Signor Piangi - here is the phrase. "Those who tangle with Don Juan . . ."  
If you please?  
PIANGI:  
Those who tangle with Don Juan . . .  
REYER:  
No, no. Nearly - but no.  
"Those who tan, tan, tan . . ."  
PIANGI:  
Those who tangle with Don Juan . . .  
CARLOTTA:  
His way is better. At least he make it sound like  
music!  
GIRY:  
Signora - would you speak that way in the  
presence of the composer?  
CARLOTTA:  
The composer is not here. And if he were here, I  
would . . .  
GIRY:  
Are you certain of that, Signora . . .?  
REYER:  
So, once again - after seven.  
Five, six, seven . . .  
PIANGI:  
Those who tangle with Don Juan . . .  
CARLOTTA :  
Ah, piu non posso! What does it matter what notes  
we sing?  
GIRY:  
Have patience, Signora.  
CARLOTTA:  
No-one will know if it is right or if it is wrong.  
CARLOTTA:  
Those who tangle  
with Don Juan!  
PIANGI:  
Those who tan . . . tan . . .  
Is right?  
CHRISTINE:  
Not quite, Signor:  
Those who tan . . . tan . . .  
REYER:  
Ladies . . . Signor Piangi . . . if you please . . .

ALL EXCEPT CHRISTINE:  
Poor young maiden! For the thrill  
on your tongue of stolen sweets  
you will have to pay the bill -  
tangled in the winding sheets!

CHRISTINE:  
In sleep  
he sang to me,  
in dreams  
he came . . .  
that voice  
which calls to me  
and speaks  
my name . . .

Little Lotte  
thought of everything and nothing . . .  
Her Father promised her  
that he would send her the Angel of Music . . .  
Her father promised her . . .  
Her father promised her


	21. No one would listen

No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears

Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude

I learned to listen  
In my dark, my heart heard music

I longed to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could hear the music

Then at last  
A voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry  
"I hear you"  
"I hear you fears,  
Your torment and your tears"

She saw my loneliness  
Shared in my emptiness  
No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears

No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears 


	22. Wandering child

The PHANTOM emerges from behind the cross)  
PHANTOM (very soft and enticing)  
Wandering child . . .  
So lost . . .  
So helpless . . .  
Yearning for my  
Guidance . . .

(Bewildered, CHRISTINE looks up, and murmurs  
breathlessly):

CHRISTINE  
Angel . . . or father . . .  
Friend . . . or  
Phantom . . . ?  
Who is it there,  
Staring . . . ?

PHANTOM (more and more hypnotic)  
Have you forgotten your Angel . . .?

CHRISTINE  
Angel . . . oh, speak . . .  
What endless longings  
Echo in this whisper . . .!

(RAOUL appears in the shadows and watches for a moment transfixed)

PHANTOM (now drawing CHRISTINE towards him)  
Too long you've wandered in winter . . .  
RAOUL (to himself a murmur)  
Once again  
She is his . . .

PHANTOM  
Far from my far-reaching gaze . . .

RAOUL  
Once again she returns . . .

CHRISTINE (increasingly mesmerized)  
Wildly my mind beats against you . . .

PHANTOM  
You resist . . .

PHANTOM/CHRISTINE  
Yet your/the soul  
Obeys . . .

RAOUL  
. . . to the arms  
Of her angel . . .  
Angel or demon . . .  
Still he calls her . . .  
Luring her back, from the grave . . .  
Angel or dark seducer . . .?  
Who are you, strange  
Angel . . .?

PHANTOM  
Angel of Music!  
You denied me/I denied you  
Turning from true beauty . . .  
Angel of Music!  
Do not shun me/My protector . . .  
Come to your strange  
Angel . . .

CHRISTINE  
Angel of Music!

(CHRISTINE moves towards the figure of the  
PHANTOM)

PHANTOM (beckoning her)  
I am your Angel of Music . . .  
Come to me: Angel of Music . . .

RAOUL (suddenly calling out)  
Angel of darkness!  
Cease this torment!

(Inexorably the PHANTOM continues to beckon  
CHRISTINE)

PHANTOM  
I am your Angel of Music . . .  
Come to me: Angel of Music . . .

RAOUL (in desperation)  
Christine! Christine listen to me!  
Whatever you may believe, this man . . .  
this thing . . . is not your father!  
(to the PHANTOM)  
Let her go! For God's sake, let her go! Christine !  
(Coming out of her trance CHRISTINE turns and  
mouths the words):

CHRISTINE  
Raoul . . 


	23. Prologue

THE STAGE OF THE PARIS OPERA, 1905

(The contents of the opera house is being auctioned off.  
An AUCTIONEER, PORTERS, BIDDERS,  
and RAOUL, seventy now, but still bright of eye.  
The action commences with a blow from the AUCTlONEER's gavel)

AUCTIONEER

(spoken) Sold. Your number, sir? Thank you.

(spoken) Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen:  
a poster for this house's production of "Hannibal" by Chalumeau.

PORTER

(spoken) Showing here.

AUCTIONEER

(spoken) Do I have ten francs? Five then. Five I am bid.  
Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight.  
Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny.

(spoken)  
Lot 664: a wooden pistol and three human skulls  
from the 1831 production of "Robert le Diable" by Meyerbeer.  
Ten francs for this. Ten, thank you.  
Ten francs still. Fifteen, thank you, sir Fifteen I am bid.  
Going at fifteen. Your number, sir?

(spoken) 665, ladies and gentlemen: a papier-mache musical box,  
in the shape of a barrel-organ.  
Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals.  
This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order.

PORTER (holding it up)

(spoken) Showing here. (He sets it in motion)

AUCTIONEER

(spoken) May I start at twenty francs? Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid.

(The bidding continues. RAOUL. eventually buys the box for thirty francs)

(spoken) Sold, for thirty francs to the Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you, sir.

(The box is handed across to RAOUL.  
He studies it, as attention focuses on him for a moment)

RAOUL (quietly, half to himself, half to the box)

A collector's piece indeed . .  
every detail exactly as she said . . .

She often spoke of you, my friend ...  
Your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead...

Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?

(Attention returns to the AUCTIONEER, as he resumes)

AUCTIONEER

(spoken) Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces.  
Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera:  
a mystery never fully explained.  
We are told ladies and gentlemen,  
that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster.  
Our workshops have restored it  
and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light,  
so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re- assembled.  
Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of  
so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?

(The AUCTIONEER switches on the chandelier.  
There is an enormous flash, and the OVERTURE begins.  
During the overture the opera house is restored to its earlier grandeur.  
The chandelier immense and glittering, rises magically fromthe stage,  
finally hovering high above the stalls) 


	24. Magical Lasso

JOSEPH:

Like yellow parchment is his skin ...  
A great black hole served as the nose that never grew ...  
You must be always on your guard,  
Or he will catch you with his magical lasso!

MADAME GIRY:

Those who speak of what they know find,  
Too late, that prudent silence is wise.  
Joseph Buquet, hold your tongue -  
Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!  
**  
**


End file.
